Love Lake
by DragonsEmpress
Summary: Its summer time! What better way to spend the summer than in the water! But with Lucy feeling the heat, will she finally tell that certain someone her feelings or will she let them simmer away? What's all this Love Lake business anyway? NaLu Pairing. Oneshot.


**Hello everyone! This is a new oneshot that I actually came up with in a dream last night, pretty weird huh? Anyways, I know this is a little bit short at the moment and I apologise, but in the future I think I will revisit this fic to make it longer. Thats after my other fics are finished first! Enjoy!**

* * *

Summer time in Magnolia, most peoples favourite time of the year. Perfect weather, the lot.  
And for the rowdy guild Fairy Tail, time for their annual visit to the "Love Lake" - it was renamed ever since Mira and her matchmaking ways pried into the hearts of innocent and unsuspecting lovers.

It was a fair distance away from the guild, busy most of the year due to its beautiful scenery and crystal clear water. But knowing Fairy Tail will be around _'relaxing_' is enough to make anyone think twice.  
In the morning Erza gathered her chums and took them to the lake, Natsu and Gray being dragged for fighting as usual.

"Erza, where is your bikini? You haven't even got a towel with you.." Lucy was inspecting Erza for any sign of any relaxation but found nothing. She herself was wearing a small blue bikini, revealing the perfect amount of skin on her body.  
"Actually Lucy you just reminded me about that!" She threw the two boys on the floor before being engulfed in a bright light, revealing Erza in a rather _small_ swimsuit.  
"Wow Erza-san! I wish I could do that!" Fairy Tail's youngest dragon slayer marvelling at the sight before her, wearing a cute pink swimsuit.  
Without another thought, Erza grabbed the two boys and slung them over her shoulder, once again walking proudly towards the lake.  
"Lucyy! Save meee!" Natsu reaching out to his blonde best friend, who in return giggled, winked and waved at him. He was so going to get her for that.

* * *

"We're here!"  
Natsu already running towards the other guild members, ready to pick off a fight any second, Gray running behind him not wanting to miss any of the action.

The girls - Erza, Lucy and Wendy walked over to the other female members of the Guild who were already sunbathing at the lakeside. And no surprise they were gathering the attention of the _older male _members of the guild.  
"Ahh! You're finally here!" The devil in disguise popped out of no where, long white hair tied up into a loose pony tail, camera in her hand taking pictures of almost everything.  
"Its about time you-_hick_-showed up!" and of course Cana hadn't wasted any time on hitting the alcohol.

Lucy laid out her towel and sat down, "Hello Levy-chan!"

"Levy-chan?" Lucy stared at her bookworm best friend only to find her staring at a certain 'metal mouth' _- Natsu is rubbing off on me, great!_

_"_LEVY-CHAN!"  
"HAI!"  
"Geez Levy, off in dream world with Gajeel are we?" Lucy raising an eyebrow at her.  
"Lu-chan! Shhh! Mira will hear you!"  
"Oh come on Levy-chan, dont deny you wasn't staring at him..."  
Lucy turned her head to look where Gajeel was again, seeing Natsu running up to him and punch him should have been expected really.

* * *

It took the blonde mage a fair amount of time to realize her feelings for her best friend. She would only talk about her boy problems to Levy, telling Erza would definitely lead to someone's head being ripped off.  
You see, at first Lucy thought it was Gray who had stolen her heart. They hit it off as great friends and Lucy couldn't help put feel that it might turn into something more in the future. But as more time went by, she realized that it wasn't Gray who had stolen her heart. It was _Natsu._ She panicked at first, are you meant to have feelings for your best friend?! So Lucy decided to keep her feelings hidden, after all Natsu wouldn't be able to figure it out, _so she thought._

"Lu-channn~"  
"Huh? what?" Lucy turning round to face Levy again.  
"You was staring at himm~"  
Lucy's face exploded into redness when she realized what she had been doing.  
"Levy-chan! I-I was just-just-"  
"Why don't you tell him you like him Lu-chan?!"  
"Shhhh Levy-chan! I can't have Mira knowing!" Lucy now whispering to Levy, hoping to god the matchmaker was too busy with Wendy and Romeo.

"Can't have Mira knowing what hmm~?"  
Slowly, the two girls turned around, only to see the devil herself.  
"Ahh.. Mira-chan.. Lu-chan and I was-"  
"Talking about books! We were talking about books!"  
"But Lucy, your face tells me otherwise!"  
"Actually Mira, she was staring at a certain fire mage over there"  
Levy turned and winked at Lucy, Lucy's jaw hitting the floor. _Does she just realize what she's just done?! IM FINISHED.  
_

"Ahh I knew this day would come!" Mira's eyes lighting up into hearts, "NATSUUU! COME HERE! LUCY WANTS TO-!"  
Lucy jumped up and covered the takeover mages mouth before she could say anything else, shaking her head violently.  
"LU-CHAN WANTS TO COME SWIM WITH YOU!"  
Lucy turned to Levy with absolute distraught. _Are you trying to kill me here?!_

"Why didn't you just say so Luce?!" Without a seconds thought, Natsu was running towards the lakeside with a goofy smile on his face.  
Just as Lucy was about to turn and give Levy and Mira a piece of her mind, she was picked up into Natsu's arms and carried away towards the lake.  
"N-Natsu!" Lucy looked over his shoulder towards the two girls who were giggling like school children. If looks could kill...

"What's up Luce? Your face is all red... This water will cool you down!"  
"I don't need cooling down Nat-"  
She was already being thrown into the air and heading straight for the water, before another set of muscley arms wrapped around her.  
"Natsu, you should know better than to throw women around!"  
Oh course it was Gray. Looking at her with that rather handsome smile, Lucy was sure Juvia was burning holes into her right now.  
"Get off Lucy! She doesn't want a pervert like you touching her!" Natsu was already infront of Gray snatching Lucy out of his arms.  
_Geez I feel like a childs toy right now!_

"Like she would be any better with a hot headed flame brain!" Natsu was just about to retaliate when a white haired beauty stepped next to them.  
"Natsu, I don't think Lucy wants to be flung around like a beach ball.."  
The dragon slayer looked at the blonde in his arms and slowly set her down in the water. Lucy sinking so only the top half of her head was visible, stopping people commenting on the redness of her entire face.  
"Come on Natsu, push me on the tree swing will you? Elf-nii pushes me too fast.." Lisanna. Natsu's childhood bestfriend. She had already grabbed his hand and walked over to the tree swing, half over water half over land.

Lucy couldn't help jealously overwhelm her as she watched the two walk away. She sighed loudly, not taking note of Gray stood right next to her.  
"Geez Lucy. You've got it bad."  
She quickly turned to face him, realizing what he was talking about.  
"Sh-shut up Gray! I'm going to sunbathe!"  
Lucy was already rushing away from a laughing Gray, this was all too much for her today.

* * *

The sun was starting to set over the lake, but everyone knew the guild would still be in the water all night causing havoc.  
Lucy chose to go and join the others in the lake, it was either she went in by herself or she got dragged in by Natsu and Gray.  
The members in the water played water tag. It was very entertaining at the beginning but Lucy soon grew tired of Lisanna constantly chasing after Natsu and no-one but. _Come on, today's been a long enough day as it is!  
_  
While the guild members were distracted is a fight starting to brake out between Elfman and Natsu, Lucy snuck over to Gray.  
"Psst, Gray. I'm going for a swim by myself, please don't tell anyone!"  
"Sure Lucy, you just be careful. Natsu's not an idiot all the time you know"  
She nodded and quickly dived underneath the surface and swam away quickly in an attempt to escape silently.

The blonde spotted a stunning willow tree at the side of the lake, its branches draping down to lightly touch the waters surface. She swam close towards the tree before noticing a small opening to the side. Following this opening Lucy swam into a stunning small pool. The water as clear as the lake, the sun perfectly illuminating the water and best of all, no-one could see her.

Lucy swam into the middle of the pool, sun beating down on her luscious skin, heating her up to a perfect temperature. The water in the pool was just deep enough for her shoulders to be above the water.  
Sighing loudly, she began to unwind and relax in peace. Alone so she thought.  
Until she was plunged into the water with huge force, almost having a heart attack.  
Rushing back up, she was met with the goofy grin of her best friend.  
"N-Natsu?!"  
"Hey Luce! What you doing here alone?"  
"I-I was relaxing!"  
"Ahh I see.. and thats why you need a dragon to disrupt the peace!" He slammed his hand in the water, sending a wall of water straight into Lucy's face.  
"Oh no you don't..!" Lucy was just about to punch the idiot dragon in the face when he caught her hand and pulled her close to him.  
Natsu leaned down to but his forehead on hers and closed his eyes.

"Natsu.. I-I.. no.. Nevermind.."  
"Lucy.. I need your help with something.." She looked up to see a worried expression covering his face, making her worry herself.  
"S-sure.. what with?"  
"Well you see, there's this girl that I really love. She's super smart, really beautiful and I've known her for quite a while, but the thing is... I don't know how to tell her I love her.."  
Lucy's heart dropped inside her chest. _He pretty much gave the perfect definition of Lisanna. I knew it.. _

She looked down at the water, trying to stop any tears that attempted to fall from her eyes.  
"U-um.. well.. You tell her somewhere romantic.. you have to tell her things honestly.. and also tell confess to Lisanna when no-one else is around.."  
"What?! Lisanna?!"  
"Y-yeah! That's who you love right?" She looked up to him with confusion in her eyes and he started to laugh.

"Haha! No no, I could never love my childhood friend.." He tightened his grip around Lucy and brought his head down to level with hers and inched closer to her face.  
"I love you, Lucy-" he closed the distance between them with a gentle kiss on the lips.  
Electric flew through Lucy, she couldn't comprehend what was happening. But kissed him back non the less, this was the boy she was crazy about after all.

When the kiss finally ended the pair stood in silence. Natsu tightened his grip around Lucy, waiting for some kind of reply to his confession. His heart began to ache as the minutes passed and yet no words were spoken.  
"Luce.. I-"  
"I love you too, Natsu.." she whispered into his ear.  
"W-what?! Come again?"  
"I said I love you Natsu! I love more than anything!"  
Natsu broke into immense happiness and hugged the blonde as hard as he could and flung he around in the water.  
"Natsuu! Put me down!"  
"Im sorry Luce! I'm just so happy the most beautiful girl in the world loves me too!"

He set her down back in the water and kept his arms around her as she floated on the surface.  
"I just.. Wow.. I really thought you liked Lisanna.."  
"Don't be silly Luce. No-one could come close to you.." He leaned in to cuddle her again, both of them blushing like mad.

"You don't know how i've waited for this day to come Natsu.. I love you, you stupid dragon."  
"heh, I love you too, weirdo princess.."  
They both leaned closer together and just as their lips met a bright flash stunned them.

"I KNEW IT! I told you that this was happening!"  
"About time Natsu!"  
"I feel like im intruding here.."  
"Stupid flame brain."  
"Aww Lu-chan!"

The pair turned around only to see the whole guild watching them, many jumping out with happiness and most just smiling from the expectedness. And of course, Mira stood in front of everyone with the camera- She couldn't let this opportunity pass by!

And for once in his life Natsu was embarrassed to say the least. So Lucy grabbed his hand while giggling and pulled him under the water.

_So this is why they call it Love Lake_

* * *

Years later a tall and beautiful blonde woman opened a photo album, and turned straight to the photo of her and a salmon haired boy kissing.  
"Mummy, this is you and daddy inst it?" The small child that was sat in her lap questioned.  
"It sure is sweetheart, that's where daddy confessed to mummy"  
"That's so cute!"  
"What's cute?" A lean, muscular man walked into the room pecking his wife on the cheek.  
"You and mummy, daddy!"  
The man looked over at the photo a smiled, remembering the memories of that day. He looked over to his wife who smiled brightly back at him.  
"I love you Luce"  
"I love you too Natsu"  
"I love you both aswell! Don't forget me!"  
Natsu ruffled the child's hair as Lucy giggled.  
"Of course we wouldn't sweetie"

* * *

**What did you think? As I said this was a dream that I had so I had to get it down fast before I forgot it. I hope you enjoyed reading and sorry for any mistakes that I may have made. Also sorry for the crappy ending, I couldn't really think of anything but I had to put the idea of them looking back at the photo years after.. anyway, Thank you for reading! **


End file.
